Defending her Honor
by BethsAnatomy
Summary: Callie and Arizona go out to a bar, where a guy begins to hit on them. Prompt. ONE-SHOT


**Prompt:** Callie and Arizona are at a bar and some guys try to hit on them

**AN:** _Pre plane crash, pre marriage, even pre car accident; just light, early Calzona_.

"Hurry up!" The Latina yelled from the living room, as she swung her leather jacket over her shoulders.

"One second," Arizona was still in the bedroom putting on the finishing touches to go out for the night, "I'm almost ready…"

"You said that 15 minutes ago," Callie sighed as she put on her shoes and walked towards the bedroom, "We need to leave now or else-holy mother…"

"Do I look okay?" Arizona grinned as she saw the satisfied look on Callie's face.

"You look hot, hot. Maybe we should just stay in?" Callie pulled Arizona into her and gave her a kiss.

"Oh no, I didn't take this long to get dressed just so we could stay in. Lets go!" Arizona pulled a pouting Callie, by the hand, out the door.

When they arrived at the club it was so packed that they could barely make their way through the crowd and to the bar. Callie pushed her way through the dancing, sweaty bodies as she held Arizona's hand behind her. They finally found seats at the bar and ordered drinks.

"I told you it would be busy if we didn't leave early," Callie yelled over the music.

"What?" Arizona motioned to her ears to let Callie know she couldn't hear her.

"I said," The Latina placed her hand on Arizona's thigh and leaned in, "You're the hottest person in this place and I just want to go home and have my way with you."

"You didn't say that!" Arizona playfully hit Callie's shoulder as she grabbed her drink and took a sip.

"Doesn't change the fact that it's true," Callie smirked at Arizona, who just shook her head.

"I haven't been to a straight bar in ages," Arizona looked around at all the people out on the dance floor.

"It's not a _straight_ bar…it's a bar."

"Oh well _excuse me_," Arizona playfully replied as she watched Callie nod her head along with the beat, "Do you want to dance?"

"Yes!" Callie shot up from her seat and made her way to the dance floor.

They pushed their way through until they found a spot on floor that hadn't been taken over yet. Callie began to move her hips with the beat as Arizona briefly paused to stare at her girlfriend. The Latina's hair tossed side to side as her hips swayed with the music and her own hands roamed her body. Arizona felt as if she was watching her girlfriend move in slow motion, she was so memorized by the brunette that she didn't even notice when Callie took her hand and pressed their bodies together. Callie turned her back to Arizona and slowly moved her body against the blonde's. She reached around and wrapped Arizona's hands around her waist as she turned back to face Arizona after there was no movement from her.

"Anybody home?" Callie locked her eyes with Arizona's and laughed as she watched the spaced out look fade off her face.

"Huh?" Arizona moved her hands from Callie's waist and wrapped them around her neck.

"You were gone for a second there," Callie began to move her hips again.

"I was watching you dance,"

"How about instead of you _watching_ me, you dance _with_ me," Callie forced Arizona to move her hips to the beat and soon their bodies were in unison.

They shut out the world for the rest of the song, only focusing on the feeling of each other's skin and the beat of the music. They felt as if they were moving in slow motion and everyone else around them had frozen; it was just the two of them and it was perfect. The song faded and the bass softened as the DJ switched songs and the people around Callie and Arizona slowed. The two women stopped, their hearts racing and their skin glistening with sweat as they re-entered the world around them.

"Now can we go home so I can have my way with you?" Callie questioned, slightly out of breath.

"No," Arizona giggled as they made their way back to the bar, "I want to stay a little longer. We just got here."

"Yeah but-"

"Nope!" Arizona motioned the bartender for another drink with one hand as she playfully covered Callie's mouth with the other.

"Fine..." Callie sat up from her chair.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To the bathroom," The Latina leaned in and gave Arizona a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the crowd.

Arizona had finished two more drinks before Callie had even returned and she was beginning to wonder where the brunette had wandered off to. Just as she was about to get out of her seat and go look for Callie, the Latina appeared through the crowd and was walking back over to their seats.

"Umm, where have you been?" Arizona crossed her arms and gave Callie a look.

"Sorry, this gross guy would not stop flirting with me," Callie looked around at the faces in the crowd trying to find the man she was talking about, "I think he's gone."

"Well there's a guy staring at us from the other end of the bar behind you," Arizona motioned with her head in the direction she was referring to.

"What?" Callie glanced over her shoulder, "Crap! That's him, great."

"Is it wrong that this is making me slightly jealous?"

"What? Well now you know how I feel when we go to an all girl bar." Callie took a sip of her drink.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, every set of eyes is on you when we go, that's why I wanted to come here tonight."

"That's not true."

The two women were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice the man move from the end of the bar. He made his way over to them and squeezed himself between Arizona and Callie; turning to face the brunette.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He flashed Callie a cheesy smile as he leaned on the bar.

"Umm no," Callie raised her drink in the air, "I'm good."

"You sure?"

"She said she's good," Arizona popped her head out from behind him.

"Oh come on, one drink. I'll buy you one too blondie," He wrapped both his arms around Callie and Arizona and pulled them into his body.

"Umm," Arizona swept his hand off her and stood beside Callie, "No means no. So thanks but _no _thanks."

"Oh okay, so you're the feisty one! That's cool, I dig that!" He turned to Callie and gave her ass a light squeeze.

"Whoa!" Callie back away with her hands in the air.

Arizona grabbed the nearest drink and splashed it in the man's face before pushing him to the ground. She stood over him as he wiped the alcohol from his eyes.

"Okay buddy, my _girlfriend _said no. Next time you come near her I'll do more than throw a drink in your face. I learned how to play dirty on the playground, you do not want to mess with me," She grabbed Callie's hand and started leading her towards the door, "Now we can go home."

"You defending my honour was kinda hot," Callie smiled as they left the bar.

"How about we just go home and you have your way with me?"

"That's all I wanted to do all night!"

Arizona gave Callie a kiss as they walked down the street hand in hand.


End file.
